Kazane's Koala
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Unexpected encounters occur between two on their way to school. Kazane x Rouga. One-shot. Re-edited in errors.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card BuddyFight.**

**Kazane's Koala**

Kazane Fujimiya is walking – alongside the sidewalks - to her community school in her uniform.

It is a Bluecloud Academy uniform. Usually, the girls – from Bluecloud Academy - have to wear a cyan plaid cap on their heads.

Kazane feels very uncomfortable of having to wear the navy mini-skirt and white blouse school uniform. Her cyan plaid cap's beak - on her orange-haired head – shades her bright crimson eyes from the glaring rays of the morning sunlight. Only her fringes are showing from underneath the cyan plaid cap.

Her head lowers to watch her footsteps, shuffling. As she walks, her green backpack bounces on her left shoulder and alongside her backside.

"Kazane," A yellow light appears to float in mid-air. A green owl-like monster appears and flutters next to her. He casually flaps his wings to keep some altitude. "Why are you having such a slouching posture?"

Kazane shakes her head of her lingering silent thoughts. "It's nothing, Blade." She reassures, straightening her posture to a more lady-like gesture to a-please her chosen buddy. Her smile is forced, as she trots down the sidewalk.

"Kazane," Blade said, gliding behind her.

**Thud.**

Kazane falls backwards onto her side; her right leg overlaps her left. "Ouch." She winces, painfully, resting her palm on her ankle.

"Watch where you're going, girl!" A husky voice said, coolly.

"Ingrate. How dare you speak that way to Kazane?" Blade spat, defensively.

"Hm." There is a hinted perceive glare from the young eight grader. "And, just who are you?"

Kazane lifts up her head. Her light crimson eyes widen at the sight of a long white-haired guy standing before her.

His gray shirt is torn at the top, exposing some of his upper abdomen. And on his upper muscular arms, there are two black bands. He has a dark purple cloth belt wrapped around his waist. He wears a dark pants. And, a dark vest jacket with some torn red rims at the ends of his shoulder blades.

_Dangerous. _

"R-Rouga Aragami."

"Hm."

Kazane feels a faint rosiness to her cheeks as she is still sitting – on the sidewalk - in front of him.

_Helplessly._

_Fragile._

Rouga Aragami, the transfer student from the fun-loving Aibo Academy to the ruthless Sengoku Academy. He is said to be a 'first-class' buddy-fighter, who is partnered up with Cerberus for his Danger World.

Kazane gulps, nervously under the watchful eyes of sapphire. Her body slightly shivers to his intense stare.

_Fear. _

_Engulfing her very being in those pools of the ocean's depth._

"I'm Bladewing Phoenix from Dungeon World. I'm Kazane's owl guardian." Blade spat, more defensively. Blocking any view of Kazane from Rouga.

"Bladewing Phoenix, eh?" Rouga's lips curl into a small smile. It hinted some amusement for the owl to stand up to him.

_Foolishly. _

_Boldly. _

Rouga tilts his head to the left to look at the sitting fragile-looking girl behind the green owl. His dark sapphire eyes swiftly scan her over. "So, is this the same 'little' tomboy that won against Kemura?"

"How dare of you to insult her." Blade shoots a yellow beam at Rouga's feet.

Rouga casually evades the assault from the feisty little green owl-monster.

Soon after evading all the attempted assaults sent by the over-protective Blade, Rouga chuckles to himself. "What a joke. I expected a little more."

"Ingrate." Blade said, angrily. He shoots another couple more yellow beams at Rouga intending to teach him a lesson.

Rouga releases a few hinted aggressive growls in the depth of his throat. "You punk." He said, after slightly getting hit by a yellow beam in the ankle. It gave him a slight electric shock. "You'll pay for embarrassing the Great Rouga Aragami."

"Blade," Kazane cries, forcing herself up. She swiftly hugs her green owl in her arms. "That's enough. You don't have to protect me."

"K-Kazane." Blade is taken aback by her unusual behavior of affections towards him. Usually, she just takes his top blade from his head and tosses it away for him to go fetch it.

Blade stops fighting and struggling. He sidelong glances at her sincere and pleading gaze behind those soften crimson eyes of hers. _Kazane,_

Then, Rouga and Kazane share a silent eye contact. Two pairs of shaded eyes of sapphire and crimson eyes met for the first time, in a heated dead silence.

_Telepathically._

_Showdown._

"Hm." Rouga closes his catlike sapphire eyes, irritated. He turns his body around to walk away. His footsteps are heard indicating his departure. Rouga flips his black handheld case over on his left shoulder blade.

For a brief moment in mere silence, Rouga sidelong glares at Kazane, narrowing his eyelids. "I just don't know what 'Kemura' sees in you, 'little' tomboy."

Kazane doesn't reply.

_Heart._

_Sinking into a deep 'Abyss of Darkness'._

Rouga resumes to walk away, without another word exchanged between them. He is heading towards the direction to his school, Sengoku Academy.

"Kazane," Blade whispers, lifting his head up to gaze at her.

_Sorrowfully._

"Rouga, you always act so tough." Kazane said, recalling the match she had with Kemura.

_Rouga was cheering and encouraging Kemura to try his best to win with all of 'his' strength. _

"Somewhere underneath all that 'tough guy' exterior. There is a compassionate guy who has a good 'heart'." She said, lightly squeezing Blade in her arms in a heartfelt and gentle hug.

"K-Kazane,"

"We are a lot alike, Rouga. You and me have compassion towards others that are often over-looked, just because of their appearances."

_Rouga, you are my gentle Koala. My Koala… I want to hold in my arms. Someday… Very soon…_ Kazane thought in the depth of her mind. Her arms release Blade from her grasp.

The wind playfully plays with her orange fringes underneath her plaid cap. Soon, the winds manage to blow her cap from her head. "Oh, no." She said, running after her flying Plaid cap.

Kazane stops.

"Buddy Skill On." Blade's yellow eyes glow to activate his buddy skill to aid Kazane.

Kazane – with feathered wings on her ankles – manages to leap in midair to grab a hold of her plaid cap in her right hand. "Got it."

"Kazane, you really are…" Blade trails off. " You are still a tomboy."

Kazane laughs, cheerfully. "Come on, Blade. Let's go." She said, gliding through the air currents. The soft winds brush alongside her soft cheeks. "Blade, is this what it is like - for a bird's lifestyle - to always be in flight?"

"It sure is." Blade answers, flying closer next to her side. _Kazane, I always want to be by your side._

Kazane resumes to laugh to herself. The winds playfully flow through her short orange hair. "This is so fun." She said, spreading her arms, like a winged bird in flight.

"Kazane, you are a natural flyer." Blade said, gliding closer beside her. "Just like how you are a Dungeon-born strategist."

"Mm." Kazane nods, looking ahead of her. "We are almost there, Blade." She announces, flying over onto the school's roof. She slowly descends to place her feet on the cemented roof. The feathers vanish indicating Buddy Skill is off. "Thanks for the lift, Blade." Kazane warmly smiles at her buddy monster.

"Your welcome." Blade replies, happily to being of service to her. "I'm happy to do it."

* Bluecloud Academy *

"How's about we go to Castle right after school." Kazane quickly slips of her outdoor shoes and grabs her indoor shoes from her assigned locker.

Blade nods, returning to card form, as buddy monsters are not allowed in classrooms.

"Today is going to be an awesome day." Kazane reminds herself of her enthusiasm. "I cannot wait to encounter more challenges. And, have a chance to encounter new friendships at Castle." She said, heading down the hallway aisle to a classroom 6-10.

_Ekosi._

**AN:**

This is a Rouga x Kazane One-Shot. I thought I should dedicate a story to them.

So far, it is not stated what school Kazane is from. Well, Kazane and Rouga are on opposing sides, Aibo vs Sengoku.

In Episode 27, it shows their true compassion towards Kemura. Both of them talk to him & get through to him.

They both look beyond appearance & see the person for who they really are. Kazane knew Kemura is a nice guy.

Kazane even considers both Kemura & Genma as 'her' ideal teddy bears. Why not have Rouga as her 'Koala'? In her fantasy, she was holding a baby Koala in her arms.

Even though, Kazane & Rouga don't exchange words, they show their feelings through a third person involved.

It is quite cute that Kemura looks for approval of Rouga & feels reassurance with Kazane's encouragement. Kemura shares his appreciation towards Rouga, his mentor. Kemura accepts his friendship with Kazane. I think Rouga is just indifferent towards friendship.

Kazane is 'voice of reason' & Rouga is 'voice of subtle encouragement'. Rouga pretended that he didn't care about Kemura, but his true colors showed.

Rouga shows his supportive side in someone & he shows his softer side for the first time ever. Rouga has a soft spot for Kemura. This is why Rouga yells out Kemura's name to encourage him to get serious & fight. He didn't want Aibo to win. Even though, they did win (Thank you, Kazane-chan). Rouga also didn't want it to be an unfair fight for Kazane. At least, Rouga has a sense of honor in a fair fight. Even though, he wants to win-win-win.

Rouga now knows that Kazane is no pushover. This makes 'her' a threat. They already won 2-0. 2-1, now thanks to Kazane.

I'm sure Kazane can see beyond appearance and see Rouga's good, noble side. Rouga's good at hiding his feelings. Rouga even taught Kemura how to buddy fight better.

Added:

Okay, I was just re-watching episode 23. I found out that Kazane really attends Aibo Academy and is really in 5th grade. What a rookie mistake. Sorry, my bad.


End file.
